


Pink Champagne

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Support, Crossdressing Kink, Pink Panties, panty!kink, pink champagne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester walking around the bunker, wearing pink panties.. Sipping on a drink that he normally wouldn’t stomach.<br/>He clicked his high-heels on the hard cement floor of the library, scanning his fingers over the countless books. “I bet Sam read that one…” He mumbled touching a book about love and fate. “And that one.” He said smoothing the pads of his fingers over the imprinted gold title.”Geek.” He chuckled.<br/>He moved across the bunker, safe from anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable attire, drinking the girliest drink, from the girliest glass he could find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> A mini fic I wrote based off of my recent URL hoard

 

  
Dean had spent the day while Sam was out, looking at those souvenirs from Rhonda Hurley he kept in a box under his bed spring.  She had even given him a pair of hot-pink stilettos, fishnet stockings and a garter-belt.  He ran his fingers over the satin underwear. He remembered the way they brushed up his skin when he wore them. They were so soft and it was a feeling he hadn’t been able to shake off since. He found himself getting hard to the thought of wearing them again, and putting on the rest of the items with it.   
But if he /were/ to wear them he would have to get something to go along with it. He thought red wine. But no, that’s not it.   
Then it clicked, he had heard it in a movie several years ago, Joy Ride.   
Pink Champagne.  
He kept telling himself over and over not to do this, but his want and need to was over powering. He went out, got himself the finest bottle of pink champagne and strutted his freckled ass back to the bunker.   
—  
The garter belt was hard to maneuver but he managed to figure it out. Next he rolled up the stockings, now that was a disaster. He caused several runs and tears but overall, his freshly shaven legs looked hot in them.  
Yeah….he shaved….so what?  
Then he looked at the heels, he had never worn heels before, and the look of them was enough to give him a slight feeling of panic. But they /are/ in his size, and they /had/ been sitting there, lonely….in that cold, black, box.  
"Fuck it." He heard himself curse as he slipped them onto his feet.  
He wobbly got up from his bed, and tried his best to walk over to his mirror, which was a struggle and a half. Just picture a drunk giraffe, yeah, not pretty.    
He tiled his head in admiration, slowly circling his hips as he felt the fabric of the panties rub up against his sensitive area’s. “Just like I remember” He thought.  
He looks pretty, and you know what? He fucking loves it.  This new wave of confidence flooded his veins like wild-fire and he couldn’t help but smile.  He slowly moved to the side, checking himself out. Heels really do make a difference with the way your ass looks. He grabbed and bounced his butt in his hands, laughing at how perky it was.   
He then ran his hands down his baby-soft legs. His thighs looked great: firm, strong and glistening.   
He bit at his lower lip, if only Rhonda could see him now.    
—  
One minute he was a wobbling mess and the next he was strutting down the hallways like someone competing in Americas Next Top Model. Neck out, shoulders back, arms limp, butt out. He told himself. Giggling as he walked up and down the bunkers hallway, heels clicking and clacking on the hard floor. He entertained himself this way until he was bored and needed a drink.   
He poured himself a glass of the champagne, eyes widening in awe when it really is pink. It was a beautiful shade of pink, and it sparkled in the glass. It reminded him of glitter, and princesses. It was almost too pretty to drink….almost.   
One glass, two glass, three glass, four.   
Dean was a happy little ball of sunshine. Dancing to Led Zeppelin, wandering around, part of him wished Sam was home, let him get a look at his big brother all dressed up.Or maybe even Cas.  
Dean laughed at the thought as he made his way into the library. 

It's a funny sight actually, Dean Winchester walking around the bunker, wearing pink panties.. Sipping on a drink that he normally wouldn’t stomach.   
He clicked his high-heels on the hard cement floor of the library, scanning his fingers over the countless books. “I bet Sam read that one…” He mumbled touching a book about love and fate. “And that one.” He said smoothing the pads of his fingers over the imprinted gold title.”Geek.” He chuckled.  
He moved across the bunker, safe from anyone seeing him in such a vulnerable attire, drinking the girliest drink, from the girliest glass he could find.  
  
—  
Sam opened the door and was immediately smacked in the face with the sound of classic rock and scent of booze. Dean must have brought another girl home, he thought. But oh, he is so /so/ very wrong.  
He heard the faint sound of heels clicking, “Definitely a girl.” He chuckled, typical Dean. But when he turned the corner and saw his brother standing there in lingerie, he could of had a heart attack.   
Dean dropped the glass.  
Sam backed up aginst the wall, scanning his brother’s body, “Dean….what……what are you doing? No!” Sam shook his head, “What are you wearing.”  
Dean began to crumble into his shell of security, trying to cover his body, the panties. Cheeks flushed red, and his body trembling.   
Sam’s face softened when he saw how fucking scared and embarrassed Dean was. He got up from the wall and walked over to Dean. Dean wasn’t looking at him. He was looking anywhere but Sam.  
"You um, you look pretty." Sam said.  
Dean looked at him green eyes wide and frantic. “You think?” He asked.”I mean..” He cleared his throat, “Yeah, what ever Sam. I was just trying them out. It’s not like I like it or anything.”  
"Yeah sure." Sam smiled ignoring his brothers attempt to act tough, "You could be a model. Look at those legs."  
Dean loosened up and looked down at his body, “That’s not funny Sam.” He grumbled kicking the heels off and walking past him.   
"I am being serious. Dean if you want to dress up sometime, who am I to judge. You look great."  
Dean rolled his eyes, he is so embarrassed. “Ok Sammy.” he said before disappearing behind his bedroom door.   
Sam sighed and cleaned the mess, then headed out to pick something up.  
—  
"Dean?" Sam knocked on his door.  
"What?" Dean called out.  
Sam opened the door. Dean looked up. Sam blushed. Dean blushed.   
Sam was wearing a purple corset, black laced panties, garter belt, black stockings and purple heels.  
"Thought I’d give it a try." He smiled.  
  
—  
Needless to say, after that night the brothers would go out together and buy woman’s lingerie, trying them on, walking around, the bunker, drinking and just finally letting loose for once.   
Oh, if Rhonda Hurley could see /them/ now.

**Author's Note:**

> I might be turning this into a full length fic. Pink Champagne Verse. We'll see


End file.
